Unused Content
A list of unused content in Five Nights at Tubbyland, Five Nights at Tubbyland 2, and Five Nights at Tubbyland 3 : The End Game. FNaTL= Title Music There was a different title music for the demo, but it was changed in the final version. Dipsy According to a Skype Chat with the game's creator, Critolious, Dipsy was originally going to have a jumpscare, but it was scrapped as quoted by Critolious "I was too lazy". Only a single frame of Dipsy's jumpscare remain in the game files to this day. However, as seen by Critolious on Twitter, the scrapped jumpscare of Dipsy was released. There is also a scream for him. It also seemed like he was going to act like Laa-Laa, but this has changed in the full game. The Office There was meant to be a door light in the office, but this was replaced by a Left Door camera to stay original. It also appears that Laa-Laa and Dipsy were going to appear at the left door before they entered, but it was scrapped as it is not seen in the demo. Audio There was an unused laugh audio file, it is unknown where it was supposed to be used. Trivia * Critolious stated that Dipsy's unedited jumpscare was the "EEH OHH" from Teletubbies. |-|FNaTL 2= Noo-Noo Noo-Noo seemed to originally be able to enter the office like the other tubbybots, but this was obviously scrapped for the Toggle Transmission mechanic. Dipsy V2 Dipsy V2 was normally able to enter the Party Room, but this was scrapped for unknown reasons. Po Po had the ability to crawl back into the Spare Room from the Kitchen Vent, but this was scrapped. Trivia *Po's crawling back texture can be seen via a glitch *Critolious said that he made the Noo-Noo in the office render just incase he needed him there at some point, and never had a real plan for it. |-|FNaTL 3 : T. E. G.= Prototype Po Prototype Po used to be able to enter the office via the ventilation shaft, but this was scrapped for unknown reasons. She, like some others, also had a more smooth animation for entering and leaving the office, but this was cut down to prevent excessive crashing due to many transparent images. Prototype Laa-Laa It appears that Prototype Laa-Laa was going to have three stages instead of two, very similarly to Foxy from Five Nights at Freddy's, but this seems to be scrapped as it does not seem to appear in-game. Routes Some routes were changed in the development of the game. Prototype Po's route appears to be missing from the plans. Prototype Po appears to have been planned to enter the left door and ventilation shaft and visit the Main Area and the Wreckage Hall. Prototype Laa-Laa seems to have been planned to enter the left door. Prototype Dipsy seems to have been planned to be able to visit the Main Area, the Parts Hall B, and the left and right door instead of the middle door. The Original's route seems to have been planned to go through the vent. Decimated's route seems to be changed to not appear at the left and middle door anymore, and to not enter the Parts Hall. Po and Prototype Tinky Winky doesn't seem to have changed. Jumpscares Similar to Prototype Po, most of the characters had more frames in their jumpscare animations, but they had to be cut down due to problems with all the transparent frames crashing the game. According to Critolious, The Original had a jumpscare before his mechanics were made, but after his current mechanics were made, the jumpscare was deleted. His appearing animation, however, did not have a smooth version as he already knew about the problem with the animations at that point. The Original and Prototype Po also had the unused screams here. They were made just in case they were needed. The Original Originally there was a more cleaner and smooth version of the Original's appearing animation, as shown here to the right, but like Prototype Po's appearing animation, it was scrapped due to the amount of transparent frames crashing the game. Trivia * All tubbybots had a jumpscare scream at one point, in case they were needed in the game. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 3 : The End Game